<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Beats for You by MamanAbeille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437898">It Beats for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille'>MamanAbeille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goodnight, My Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedtime Stories, Drabbles, F/M, collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m fine, baby,” he whispered again, taking her hand in his and pressing it against his chest, just over his heart.  “It beats for you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goodnight, My Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Beats for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette shot up in the bed with a scream, her body drenched in sweat and shaking with sobs.  Luka was instantly there, reaching for her, pulling her into him.  “I’m here.  Everything is okay.  I’m here, baby. I’m fine,” he assured her in a hush, brushing back the hair that was stuck to her face.    He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luka?” she whimpered, looking up at him with lost eyes.  “Your heart… it st-stopped.”  Her voice cracked, and it broke his heart.  It had been nearly a decade since he’d been injured during the akuma attack. A decade since his heart had stopped, since he had died.   A decade of Marinette being plagued with nightmares of that day, and him reassuring her he was fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, baby,” he whispered again, taking her hand in his and pressing it against his chest, just over his heart.  “It beats for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held her as her sobs died down, continuing to whisper assurances and place soft kisses on her head, cheeks, and shoulders, all the while keeping her hand where she could feel the beat against her palm.  By the time she’d calmed down and her breath had evened, she’d fallen asleep in his arms. He kissed her head once more before carefully settling them both back against the pillows, never breaking their embrace.  It didn’t take long for him to drift back off to sleep with her in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>